In an image processing apparatus that performs an image processing operation such as printing and scanning, a variety of errors occur, and disable the image processing operation (to perform), such as paper jam, out-of-sheet, and colorant-deficiency, etc. There is a known technology of sending error information to an information processing apparatus communicating with the image processing apparatus.